Paranormal Activation
by Ameriko-chan
Summary: Ludwig begs for order, he gets the seemingly harmless, yet trouble making Felìcita Vargas. When his life takes a sudden twist, will it be for better…or worse? *Not really a romance, but Whatevs**Sequel to Paranormal Mativites*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Wizards and Dragons**

**Hetalia isn't mine. Oh, and one of my guests asked me if Nightshades are something I made up. Their not. It took weeks before I set up my account here to look them up. Nightshades are a part of Prussian mythology known for stealing small children and women, devouring them, and wearing their skin. So…I made Gil HALF nightshade. More refined that way with more human interests. Their also English potatos. Anyways~! Let's get this show on the road! **

* * *

Felìcita Vargas was, as you know if you already read the first story, an Archangel of God. She loved her friends, her new family. She surveyed her surroundings and sighed contently. "Chigi. What's with you?" Her older brother Lovino asked her "Ve~ Nothing Lovi." Lovino scowled "Che Palle! I hate my human name! I mean, we have our real names, we're allowed to call the other by them now! They don't care! So why do you insist on calling me Lovino?!" He protested "Ve~ Sì, but…I-I like Felìcita Vargas better than Veniciana Italia. And I like your human name Lovino Vargas better than Romano Italia too." His expression softened "Sì. They are a bit more catchy." The conversation was interrupted by Alfred F. Jones, house owner and brother of Matthew Williams, residential half ghost. "Yo dude and dudette! You comin' in for dinner?" The two looked at him "What's dinner?" Romano asked in a monotone voice "Well, some guy asked if he could live here and he offered to make dinner." Feli looked at him with a puzzled expression "Ve~ What do they look like?" She asked, Al shrugged "Eh, he has a mix of you and Lovi's hair color but he has this weird strand of hair that's kinda box-ish but it kinda looks like yours. You know him or somethin'?" The two smiled and ran into the kitchen "Ve~ Sebo!" Felìcita cried as she glomp tackled the Italian "Ciao! How are you two?" Sebo Italia chirped, Alfred peered in "Um. Should I know about something?" Feli turned to him "Ve~ Check it cool, this is my little brother S-"

"Elrico Vargas." He stopped her "Ve~?" "Elrico" pulled her aside "Have you lost the mind? He doesn't know about Angels!" Feli frown "Ve~ but he does! We told him!" Elrico was out of his usual care-free attitude and was furious "For a sorella and Fratello, your not too wise!" He whispered, Feli shot up and turned to Alfred and declared "Ve~ He's me fratellino, Sebo Italia! He is the angel!" Alfred shrugged "Whatev. That's cool with me, dude can stay. Any family member of Feli and Lovi is a family member to me!" He smiled and Feli smirked "Ve~ see? He is fine with it!" Elrico was baffled "Eh…Che? Why is he… okay with this?" Al grinned "Dude! I handle Paranormals everyday! I don't think another angel is gonna be a problem." Feli nodded and asked "Why don't I make dinner instead?"

* * *

Elrico snapped out of his daze and said "Sure sorella." Alfred smiled, it made Elrico a little worried about his sorella in a house full of men "So what are ya makin'?" Feli closed her eyes in an adorable way and stuck out her hand as she yelled "Pastaaaaaaaaa~!" Alfred laughed as he walked out of the room "I shoulda known!" Sebo softly heard "Do ya think the new guy will give me belly rubs?" And a loud "WHACK!" Was also heard, but Elrico ignored it. He went to his room and lazily drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Yep. That's the first chapter, expect more later. By the way, this is technically a GerIta fic, but I'm really a HRExChibitalia fan. But it's okay. I'll live. Oh, and the chapters will be longer when I get into the groove, it'll happen, it'll happen.**

**Ameriko, out**.


	2. Chapter 2 God iz in the hizouse

**Chapter 2 God iz in the hizouse.**

**If only I owned Hetalia…**

* * *

Alfred sat at his kitchen table taking to Feli and Lovi "So, why did you guys come down to earth? I mean, why now?" Lovino shrugged "Chigi. Because you called God and asked for help." Alfred was even more confused "But shit loads of people do that! Why answer mine?" Felìcita shrugged "Ve~ you were the first person on his messages." She said this as if it were the most reasonable thing in the world "Whatta mean 'Messages'?! You make it sound as if he's checking voice mail!" Lovino stared "Chigi, duh, of course that's what it is! Dumb ass, he keeps up with the times!" Feli looked over at him from over her shoulder "Ve~ Sì~! The Lord lives just down the stre- Ah! Not saying where He lives, not saying where He lives!" Alfred jumped from his chair "Were you about to say that God lives down the street?! The only person down the street is that weird Pervy Italian gu-ooh. Th-that-that's God? Oops, if I had know that I'd have gotten him flowers after I hit him with my car last week…"

"_You hit God with a car?!_"

_"PORCA PUTTANA! È IDIOTA, PERCHÈ SI COLPISCE DIO CON UNA MACCHINA?!_" Alfred knew enough Italian to know he said "Holy shit! Why did you hit God with a car?" "I didn't hit him on purpose! To be honest, he shouldn't have jumped in front my car, so technically, he hit me!" The Italians stood there mortified "Ve~ I pray for your safety Alfred… I really do…" they gave him solemn looks as if he was going to drop dead at that very second. There was a knock on the door and Felìcita rushed to answer it "Ve~ oh, C-Ciao Augustus, w-we heard Alfred accidentally hit you with his car…" oh shit.

* * *

Ludwig Beilschmidt was rushing around his house, it seemed whenever he turned around, his house became filthy! Why was his house such a dump?! He sighed knowing he'd never make his house as clean as he wished it was. Maybe if he asked someone to help him? Nien, that'd be a waste of his time and his money. Unless he asked for rent too, then he'd gain more money than he'd lose, right? He shook the idea from his head, his own bruder rejected him for a house full of strangers, what says he could convince someone to stay at his house? No one really liked him, he was too strict, too uptight for any one to like. Well… there was that boy…what was his name? It started with a "F"…what was it? Feliciano? Yes that was it. Feliciano, it had to be, he saw the child back when Heinrich was still alive, before his accident. Ludwig forced himself to forget about the car accident that ended his oldest brother's life and focused on Feliciano. He once heard his brother call him…Veniciano? Yes, yes Veniciano. Or something like that. He growled to himself "Stop thinking about the past. Fool…" he sat down and tried to watch the news, but they bored him too much today so he couldn't focus on the sexy reporter woman with the obviously fake chest. He sighed and went to the fridge, opening it up his hand reached for a beer, when his hand grasped nothing, he peered inside "Gott verdammt." He cursed under his breath, snatching his keys, he drove to the store to pick up more beer.

The German wanted to get in and get out, but to no avail. The store was packed full for angry, sweaty, filthy people. He could hardly breath without breathing in the pungent smell of sweat and B.O. Ludwig was going to pass out from lack of usable air, he pushed his way into the cooler section started looking for his favorite beer, he accidentally knocked someone over "I'm sorry." He muttered as he helped her up "Ve~ ouch. It's no problem mister! I shoulda payed more attention to where I was going, Sì?" She said, rubbing her nicely rounded buttocks. Ludwig studied her closely; she had honey amber eyes with porcelain white skin, and auburn hair with a stray curl off to the side of her head, her hair was wavy, more around the bottom, and pulled back into a tight ponytail. She wore a denim short skirt and a dark blue tee shirt with a denim jacket, on her feet she wore knee high combat boots. Ludwig could feel color rising to his face, she was stunning. "Ve~ Are you feeling alright mister? Your face is all red!" She looked worried, completely unaware that he was blushing. "Ja, I-I'm fine." This seemed to satisfy her "Ve~ Ciao! My name is Felìcita Vargas! What's your's?" She tilted her head, closing her eyes as a big smile spread across her plump lips. "Ludwig…" he said hesitantly, she opened her eyes slowly. "Ve~Well, I hope to see you again Luddy!" And with that, she brought his stunned body down so they were eye-to-eye, and just like that, she kissed his cheeks and waved goodbye "Addio~!" She chirped as she skipped out into the crowd. "Lebewohl…" he murmured to himself. He felt a bit like skipping himself right now, but he didn't, he still had his dignity. After he paid for his beer, he caught himself thinking about that strange girl. Where did she live? Was she from around here? Something was nagging at the back of his mind, like he should know her from somewhere, but where? He shook the thought from his mind, it was because she was Italian, that why he was thinking of Felìcita and Feliciano. Though…those names were similar. He dismissed as sheer dumb luck, maybe they were cousins or something, he sighed. He had to get out more…

* * *

Felìcita rushed into the house of Augustus Vargas "Lord, why did you not tell me it was Heinrich's fratilino? He looks just like him, I thought it was him and that he survived that accident!" She said on the brink of tears. Her grandfather looked at her with solemn eyes "Sorry little one, but it is his brother you guard, not his brother. His brother passed on to me many years ago." She sniffed "Sì nonno. I know…but I just hoped…nevermind. It was a selfish hope, it shouldn't have crossed my mind. But I thank you for the memory charm, it should make me unknown to him, he would remember me from childhood, the little girl, always with his brother. Well, I-I'll just, go to move in. You have made want to invite people into his house, no?" She asked as she prepared to leave, God nodded "Sì, go." He waved his hand and she was gone. Alfred knew she was reassigned to Ludwig Beilschmidt, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

**Thank you for your patience for the update. This is we're it really starts, so hold on dudes!**

**Ameriko, out**.


End file.
